


John's Metamorphosis!  Sailor Atlantis Revealed at Last

by ladysorka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Gen, Genderfuck, Sailor Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysorka/pseuds/ladysorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many generations, the legendary Sailor Atlantis has finally been found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Metamorphosis!  Sailor Atlantis Revealed at Last

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry.

"Look," John said, "I'm flattered and all, but I really think you've got the wrong guy here."

"There is no mistake," Sailor Athos said. "The sacred Lantean rod has responded to you, as it has no one else in generations. If you truly want to save those the Wraith have taken, you must accept your destiny."

John looked around at the alien gateroom. The Athosian refugees stood behind Teyla Emmagan, or Sailor Athos, or whatever the hell her name was, and their eyes were wide with fear and wonder. Most of the Marines were eying Athos carefully, their weapons at the ready, but John could feel some of their eyes on him. Judging him. John knew that if he didn't take what she was offering, and then didn't manage to save Colonel Sumner, he'd never gain their respect. They'd always second guess him.

Honestly, John wasn't sure he'd be able to respect himself if he gave up that sort of tactical advantage either. "It'll give me magical superpowers, like that fire knife thing you took down the Wraith ship with?"

Athos inclined her head. "All Guardians have different specialties, but it will aid you in your fight. As holder of the Lantean rod, your powers should be great indeed."

John held out his hand. "Oh, just give me the damn thing."

She smiled at him and handed it over. "You will not regret it, Major Sheppard."

"Sure, you say that _now_ ," John said, looking down at it. It didn't look like much, but it did feel oddly right in his hand. And it almost seemed to be whispering to him, telling him how to activate its powers. "Here goes nothing. Atlantis Power, Make-Up!"

His clothes seemed to be dissolving around him, which, great, now he'd been naked in front of the entire expedition. They reformed into the same sort of costume Sailor Athos was wearing, but he felt oddly energized and weirdly unembarrassed to be wearing a miniskirt and thigh high boots.

"Holy shit," someone said from behind him, "he grew _boobs_."

John looked down. He had. He also thought his legs had gotten longer, and, oh, god. He really hoped his dick came back when this was over.

"Forget the breasts," someone else said, "he grew _wings_. At least breasts are a normal human variant!"

John reached back. He had grown wings. He flexed his back, and felt them move with it. Okay, if these things actually let him fly, then losing his dick might be worth it. Maybe.

Sailor Athos grinned ferally. "Now, Sailor Atlantis, we go save our people."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, [Sailor Athos](http://i.imgur.com/nivRqMQ.jpg).


End file.
